A Rotten Apple With A Magical Seed
by Astronova3622
Summary: Apple hates Raven to the core and needs a plan to get back at Raven, so she calls her best friend ever after Mira shards. Together they torment and torture Raven until somebody steps up and stops them. Somebody who was never expected to be so brave and daring, Mira and Apple flee EAH when they get defeated but come back with a legendary evil plan. For once Evil might rule.
1. Chapter 1

Apple POV

I stomped into my dorm and shut the door behind me, I feel like grabbing a knife and just AAHH! Raven has made my life a living hell with her and her little freedom antics, puh-leeze she is pathetic always acting like she owns EAH! Never have I ever felt so much anger and hate for another person in my entire life, she is so selfish and the fact that she publicly humiliated me in front of the WHOLE school makes me hate her, 100 times more.

I decided that I needed to cool down so I slumped down on my bed and tried to think of happy things, but I couldn't anytime I felt like I was starting to cool off that darn Raven had to pop up in my mind. For some reason the only thing that made me feel happy was the thought of torturing Raven non-stop, and I know its seems weird that the daughter of Snow White would act so vicious and cruel. I just want to get back at Raven for ruining my life, but I don't know how well I do know how I just can't do those things because I'll probably get expelled. So I pulled out my Mirror Pad and called Mira Shards my absolute best friend ever after, she was a diabolical evil mastermind and I was sure she could suggest a few ideas on how to get back at Raven, without getting expelled or anything like that.

CALL

Apple: Hey Mira I need your help well ya know Raven, well she is totally getting on my nerves I swear I just want to kill that selfish brat, but I need a way to get back at her without getting expelled, think you can help your best friend ever after

Mira: Of course glad you came to me for this, and I have a very evil plan that certainly won't get you expelled, instead everybody will hate Raven Queen and you get to secretly torture her, I'll tell you the plan when I arrive at EAH tomorrow see ya BFFEA (BEST FRIEND FOR EVER AFTER).

Back to Apple's POV

I squealed with delight and started jumping up and down, Mira is a lifesaver we are always there for each other and I feel amazing. Oh Raven just you wait until Mira and I destroy you. I chucked on some black jeans and a white tank top, and walked down to the cafeteria I was starving all this excitement makes me hungry.

I pulled out my Mirror Pad and texted Ashlyn to meet me at the cafeteria stat, when I finished I felt a cold hand grip on my shoulders I spun around and saw Raven with her nose all red, she looked like she had just travelled to Antarctica and stayed there for a month with only one coat. "Raven why are you so cold?" I asked rudely while grabbing her hand and chucking it off me. She ignored my rudeness and tossed a big shiny apple at me, it had a picture of Raven and I when we baked a blackcurrant pie with an Apple fritter crumble. I scolded the apple and threw it at her head. She looked at me hurt and surprised, I sneered at her and sashayed away tossing my perfect blond curls in her face. "Apple did you just throw this at me deliberately?" Raven asked I could hear hurt in her voice I spun around and scolded her. "Yes I did who do you think you are chucking things at me out of nowhere" I sneered. "Well I thought it would be nice to put our memories in a beautiful way" she said with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"Ugh seriously Raven what's beautiful about someone throwing fruit at you with pictures you don't even like!" I snapped. "Uh hello Apple I'm trying to be nice something you haven't been in a long time, you're so obsessed with making friends and I thought this would be a good way of making friends with you and apologising abut not signing the Storybook of Legends" she said with her arms crossed. I heard loud gasping sounds behind me and I turned around to see the whole school standing there listening to our conversation.

"Raven seriously stop it, stop being a pain in the neck you're always so stupid when it comes to serious things like this, oh and by the way I am nice in fact im the sweetest thing to ever walk in Ever After High since my mother, and nothing you do will ever make me forgive you for not signing, you ruined my life and now you think you can just chuck a fruit at me and everything will be fine!" I yelled. The room suddenly turned dead silent. "Apple something is wrong with you seriously you have turned into a monster and we are so not on the same chapter anymore, and by the way right now nobody thinks you're sweet NOT anybody" she said through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

APPLE POV

I stood there nervously pulling at my tank top trying to find something to shoot back at her, but I couldn't I was tongue tied I had no idea what to say at all. Everybody was looking at me waiting for something even more rude to come out, something that will crush Raven but I couldn't say anything! "Well then I guess you've run out of horrible things to say Apple, you're so obsessed about getting your own happily ever after but have you ever thought about others and how they will feel, well obviously not because you don't seem to think about others or how they will feel if they had to be hated by everyone just because you want your happily ever after!" Raven yelled but no that loud. "How am I making people hated by others?" I asked.

"Uh hello Apple, if I sign then I will be hated by others and why um I don't know maybe because all you want is a happily ever after, and many other rebels have to go through that as well" she said calmly. I looked around and saw people nodding their heads in agreement, but of course they were all rebels. I stood there even more nervous than before if I didn't say anything then Raven would win the argument and I couldn't let that happen but I had no choice. "Well Raven sometimes people only want what's best for their kingdom and just because you can't stand the fact that royals want to follow their destinies, that doesn't give you any right to stop others happiness so you can pursue yours" Mira said flipping her perfect pink and purple hair behind her, while strutting in her magenta high heels to where Apple and Raven where standing.

"Mira you're here yay!" I shouted. I couldn't help it she always knows what to say and when to say it! I looked around and saw all the royals nodding in agreement this time, and narrowing their eyes at Raven. "Uh what wait who is this" Raven asked gesturing to Mira. "Mira is here is my absolute best friend ever after!" I squealed. "Yeah I am" Mira said laying her hand on my shoulder, I lifted her hand up and held it in mine still smiling. "What…Apple" Ashlyn whimpered quietly. I turned around and saw here standing there with her arms crossed and her head hanging down sadly. "Ashlyn what's wrong?" I asked laying my hands on her shoulders. "Apple lets go we have some best friend ever after things to do and that special plan we have to finish" Mira said looking at her Mirror Phone trying to find a place we could go to. Ashlyn looked at Mira then me and brushed my hand off her shoulders. "Ashlyn what's wrong, I I thought we were best friends ever after" I stuttered trying to find the right words. She looked up before turning around leaving her dark golden brown tresses thrown in my face. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well Apple it looks like you have another best friend ever after, why do you need me" She said coldly but I could hear some hurt in her voice. I turned around and saw Mira glaring at Raven, leaving Raven stuttering for words. I smirked and gave Mira a high five leaving Ashlyn standing there. "Unbelievable Apple I thought today was our shopping day, I mean I cancelled my "Forest Freedom Campaign" with Hunter for this you you…Apple" She stuttered again with more anger than hurt. She calmed down then walked away. "Ashlyn come back, I need you, Ashlyn you can't just leave me!" I half shouted half stuttered.

"Come on Apple lets go" Mira said gently leading me to my dorm. "Ok then I guess we should figure out that plan" I sighed. It was just so unlike Ashlyn to walk away from me like that, I have to talk to her at lunch. But for now I need to know about the plan Mira had made, I'm sure Raven's going to be in for a huge surprise. "Ok so I made a plan and I know you'll love it, so it goes like this I have a special book that contains very powerful spells, it belonged to the Evil Queen but she gave it to me for safe keeping" she explained. I gasped at what Mira had just said, but my surprised expression quickly faded and turned into an evil smile. "That's great now we have all of these powerful spells" I said running my fingers against the books cover. "Apple we can do better than just torture Raven with these spells, we could rule Ever After High with these spells." I sat down facing Mira with the book in my hands. "I don't know about that I mean I'd love to rule EAH with you, but seriously look at me I'm horrible at being evil maybe some mean words and actions but taking over the whole school, I'm not capable to do that or anything like that" I whimpered. Mira smirked before leaning back on her chair like nothing had happened. "Uh Mira did you just hear me I'm not evil enough" I said. "Apple you are evil enough" she said closing her eyes. "No I'm not I mean it's really sweet that you think that but really I'm not as evil as you" I said studying the book. "Apple, you are evil enough that book that you're holding right now is the most feared and evil book there is in FairyTale Land, only the evillest of people can hold it, for others it will burn their hands and not open, the Evil Queen was the only known person who could open due to her evilness, then came along me and then you came along" she explained with her eyes still shut. "Oh really" I smirked evilly. She opened her eye to see what was happening with me. I had an evil smile stretching across my face I glanced up at her seeing that tired look she always has on her face.

"Mira we need to start choosing the spells were going to use now" I said. She looked at me then shut her eyes again. I groaned then shook her awake. "Mira we need to start choosing" I nagged pulling on her arm. She groaned for 10 seconds then sat up and started flipping through the book. "How about a spell that'll make everybody hate Raven" I suggested. Mira shook her head. "Apple you need to make it more interesting like a spell that makes one of Raven evil then we can blame everything on her, maybe until the point that she becomes depressed and commits suicide, but then again I speak for both of us when I say that we want to kill her instead of her killing herself" Mira said and she was right. The bell rang for lunch so I stood up and walked to the cafeteria with Mira. "I need to find Ashlyn and fix things" I said. "What is there to fix did you guys have a fight or something?" she asked. "Well no uh I mean yes I'm not really sure" I stuttered. We had gotten our lunch trays and were figuring out where to sit. When you're queen bee everybody and I mean EVERYBODY wants you to sit with them, I saw Alistair sitting alone so I went to join him. I sat down next to him while Mira sat across form us, she insisted she sat across because she said we needed some space but it was really because she wanted to put her feet on the table and sleep.

"Hi Alistair why are you all alone where's Bunny" I asked. He stayed silent and I could see the sadness on his face. "Alistair where's Bunny" I asked again. He looked up at me and then pointed to the last table down the room, where Duchess, Kitty, Bunny and Sparrow were sitting. I saw Bunny sitting next to Sparrow trying to make sure nobody sat next to him but her. I could see tears bubbling up in Alistair's eyes so I put my hand on his shoulder. "Alistair why don't you just sit next to her, I'm sure they'll let you" I told him. "Apple thanks for trying to cheer me up but Bunny has been around Sparrow for a long time now, and anytime I try talk to her she just brushes me off so she can talk to Sparrow, we have been friends since we were little kids but I think our friendship just ended".

I could hear so much hurt in his voice I just felt so bad for him, how could Bunny treat him like that he's the one who brought back the real Storybook of Legends. "It's ok Alistair you can totally hang with Mira and I, Mira's eyes flashed open. "Uh hi I'm Alistair Wonderland" he said holding out his hand for Mira to shake. She stared at his hand for a long time before leaning back in her chair and shutting her eyes. "Uh she's always like that well most of the time, she's just not used to you and she doesn't really interact with people she doesn't know, but she's a great person" I stuttered. Alistair nodded his head slowly. I told him about the new shoe shop that had just opened and how Mira and I were going to go there then he told me about Ashlyn worrying that a new shoe shop could put her out of business. I suddenly remembered about Ashlyn and how I said I'd fix things.

I quickly ran to where Ashlyn was sitting and then stopped for a breath of air. "Ashlyn I need to talk to you" I panted. "Uh ok what is it Apple I need to see Hunter for my campaign, so talk fast" she said rudely tapping her feet on the floor impatiently. "Ok well we need to talk about what happened earlier" I said. She shook her head then walked away but I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Ashlyn you're my friend you need to tell me what happened" I said. "You want to know why I'm so angry with you Apple" she asked. I nodded. "Well the fact that you said Mira was your absolute best friend after just well it made me really mad, and you completely forgot about our shopping day, and to make matters worse you realize we need to talk now!" she snapped. "Ashlyn I'm sorry I was just really busy and I should've told you about everything before I cancelled our shopping day, you are my absolute best friend ever after and I totally didn't mean to hurt you in any way" I told her. She smiled then hugged me and handed me a bag. I looked inside and saw a hexcellent pair of red glass heels. "Aww thanks Ash this is the best gift ever" I said while hugging her.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE YOU MUST READ IT

blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 107%;"strongGUYS PLZ RR I REALLY NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THE STORY, AND I HAVE A SURPRISE COMING UP ONE THAT WASN'T INCLUDED IN THE SUMMARY AND PLZ TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO SHIP APPLE AND ALISTAIR AND MAYBE… OH I DON'T KNOW KILL OR TORTURE BUNNY LET ME KNOW?/strong/span/p  
/blockquote 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mira is totally going to love these" I exclaimed. Ashlyn's smile quickly faded and turned into a snarl. "So, who cares about Mira she's just a newbie that nobody likes" she snarled. I was so surprised; Ashlyn never says things like that. "Uh I like her she's my BFFA" I snapped. "Uh Apple she is so not; you must have hit your head HARD if you think that she is you BFFA" Ashlyn snarled again.

I looked around and saw people heads starting to turn, so I quickly wrapped up the conversation by saying bye and walking away. Ashlyn stood there her hands up in the air and started yelling but I ignored her trying to not bring any attention to the fight. I sat down next to Mira and Alistair, they were talking about how the Queen of Hearts chop peoples head off step by step, probably a conversation bought up by Mira. "So that's why I always see a chainsaw in her room, huh makes sense though she does have a temper" Alistair said staring at Mira. "Yep and I heard she's also a gangster from an unknown world" Mira said narrowing her eyes at him, of course this was all fake and Mira was just trying to scare him.

"So Apple had another blow out with Ashlyn" Mira said leaning back in her chair. "Yeah she is so stressing and ungrateful, how did we even become BFFA'S in the first place" I sighed leaning back in my chair. Alistair put his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Apple maybe she just took your kindness for granted, and looked at as an opportunity to throw a tantrum or something" he said. I hugged and thanked him for his kindness and support. I guess Bunny saw it and got really mad because she stomped up to our table and straight up slapped me.

Of course I wasn't going to take that so I slapped her back. "What is wrong with you, you're crazy if you think you can come up her and slap me like that" I scolded her. She stood there with an angry expression glued to her face, until tears started bubbling up in her eyes. "Why do you always have to get your way Apple; seriously do you always have to have everything to yourself" she said in-between sobs. I narrowed my eyes at her and turned away from her, before whispering to Alistair. "She's throwing a tantrum end it now!" I whisper yelled. He groaned before nodding his head.

"Alistair, why are you hanging out with her instead of me, unlike her I care about you and will NOT use you for my happily ever after" she hissed. "Do you want me to tell you why, because you are selfish and totally unbelievable" he snarled. "What, Alistair were best friends and we always will be please no hard feelings I know I have been avoiding you but it was for a good reason, and I'll be more than happy to share it with you later on, come on" she said pulling on Alistair's arm. But he didn't budge he didn't even say ok or sorry. He just stood there with an angry look on his face.

"Alistair, come on" she said still pulling. "No" he said quietly. "Oh come… wait did you just say no" she said realizing what he had said halfway through the sentence.

"I said no and I mean it!". We all gasped at what he had just shouted; Alistair never usually shouts at Bunny. "What do you mean no you never say no to me!" she exclaimed. "Well now I am and you have to deal with it you can't just boss me around after you've been avoiding me for 2 whole weeks!" he snapped. I knew that Bunny would protest and annoy Alistair so I stepped in. "Bunny it's obvious he's hurt and pulling him wherever you want to go isn't going to help, so do us all a favour and just let him go your way to late he's had enough so you lost your little slave, so let go and stop whining no excuses will help either" I said with a slight tone of anger.

"Uh who are you to say who I can or can't befriend and by the way Alistair is not my slave he's just nicer to me than you so get the hex out of here!". Every single person turned around and stared at Bunny, most people glared at her for using such language, others just say there staring at her with their mouths wide open. "Get. Out. Of. Here. Now" he said through gritted teeth. "I I I didn't mean it I I'm sorry" she stuttered. Alistair shook his head before stomping away angrily Bunny was about to run after him, but Mira stopped her. "What are you doing move!" Bunny exclaimed. Mira held her straight despite all the squirming Bunny was doing. "Go Apple" Mira said still holding Bunny with ease.

"Thanks" I said before running after him.


End file.
